


Aesthetics of pleasure

by Feelslikefading



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Daddy Kink, Drabble, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Sassy Will Graham, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelslikefading/pseuds/Feelslikefading
Summary: Will know what he wants but where's the fun in asking





	Aesthetics of pleasure

Will looked down at the man between his thighs, annoyance clear on his his face. 

“If you don't shut up, Hannibal, I swear to god, I am going to kill you”

“I’m certain…”

Will rolled his hips aggressively cutting Hannibal off with a loud moan. 

“Just shut up. I just want to fuck. I do not want to listen to a 20 minute fucking soliloquy on the aesthetics of pleasure.”

Will continued, hips moving in a slow figure of eight, hands braced on Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal was bigger than Will; taller, broader, muscled in a way that Will would never be. Will loved it, wanted nothing more than to feel the weight of the larger man pressing him into the mattress, taking what was his. Leaning in Will whispers,

“I will gag you. Don't test me, doctor”

Hannibal's wolfish grin betrayed any hope of claiming innocence as he pulled Will closer, burying his face in the side of the neck,

“I wouldn't dream of it, my love.”

Minutes passed with nothing but the sounds of heavy breathing, laboured groans, and the slick slide of bodies. 

“Hannibal? What are you doing?” Will narrowed his eyes.

“I thought you wanted me to be quiet? If I recall you couldn't decide if you wanted to murder or gag me, is that correct?”

“You know full well I didn't mean for you to be completely silent. I just wanted you to concentrate. On me” Will pouted, wriggling vindictively. 

When Hannibal finally speaks his voice has dropped an octave, “Get on your knees.” 

It's not a request and will complies immediately, arching his back and pressing his face into the soft pillows. He wiggled his ass earning a quick slap that echoes in the small room.

“Please Hanni…”

Hannibal enters him in one swift move, stilling only for a second before pounding in to him.

“is this what you wanted Will? Is this what you had hoped to provoke with your selfish and frankly rude behaviour?”

“Oh… oh yes. Yes Hannibal!”

“Try again, love”

“oh fuck yes daddy yea this is what I wanted”

“Good boy. Now, come for me. Come for daddy”

Will came on command, pulling Hannibal over the edge with him. 

Collapsing forward into the sheer, Hannibal rolled to one side pulling Will free of the tangled linens. 

“You are aware that if there is anything specific you desire, you only need ask?”

Will snuggled closer into Hannibal’s side, pressing his face into the hair on his chest. 

“Mmhmm s’more fun this way though”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos appreciated ^.^


End file.
